


Jack o' Lantern

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [12]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Kink, F/M, Halloween, Kitchen Sex, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Porn with Feelings, Pumpkins, Sex, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Ivar's neighbor helps him with some pumpkin carving and things get a little steamy





	Jack o' Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late. Been having some Wifi (and life) issues.
> 
> But please enjoy another Halloween tale.

My neighbor Ivar hardly ever asked for help. He came from a wealthy aristocracy descended from Danish royalty, intelligent and strong, handsome and charming and funny, even if he could be a little weird and scary. Yet, he used all those as motivation to not let his disability rule him or make him weak So you can imagine my surprise when he shouted my name across the lawn for help.  
I had scattered bloody fake body parts on the lawn and was splattering fake blood on the white pillars of my porch and my (no shit) white picket fence. I hadn’t heard him the first time. The second time, I thought he was yelling at his brothers, who often stayed with him but didn’t live there. The third time he roared my name. I froze, a shiver skittering up my spine and it wasn’t from fear.  
I dropped the fake blood into the bucket at my feet and crossed the lawn. “Yes, Ivar? Sorry, I didn’t hear you. Was kinda in the zone, ya know.” I smiled and gestured toward the rubber massacre on my lawn. The one he gifted me in return made my panties melt. I’m pretty sure he heard the soft whimper I let slip. I swear I saw his lip twitch but he didn’t call attention to it.  
“No worries.” He shifted. “Can you help me with this pumpkin? Bring it inside my house.” He thumped one of his crutches against the big, orange gourd then looked up at me from under his longish hair. His blue eyes always seemed to glow and I swear, he knew how to catch the light in his eyes and make it happen.  
“Sure, no problem.” I’d never been inside Ivar’s house. All the time we’d lived next door to each other, I’d only ever made it to the porch and the back deck. I bit my lip to contain my excitement.  
“Thanks. I hate to ask, but I’m afraid I’m going drop it going up the steps. I nearly did the last one.”  
“Ivar, how many pumpkins have you carried inside by yourself?”  
He tilted his head to the side then hummed. “Three maybe four but this is the biggest and heaviest by far.”  
I clicked my tongue, placing my hands on my hips. “Ivar Lothbrok, I would have helped you. You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” I eyed him up and down, looking for any obvious injury.  
“I’m fine, astin. There is no need for your concern. I am perfectly able to navigate these crutches with my arms full.” I blushed fiercely, opening my mouth to apologize but he held up a gloved hand. The fingers had been cut off. “No need to apologize, astin. I know you did not mean to imply I’m incapable and I’m touched by your concern.”  
I closed my mouth with an audible click which made his smirk twitch. I turned my attention to the pumpkin then lifted it up. “Oh man, this is heavy.”  
“Shit, don’t worry about it. I will call my brothers.”  
“No, no, I’ve got it. Can you just open the door and tell me where to go?”  
“Sure.” He smiled at me over the pumpkin and I was thankful for the bulbous vegetable to hide my deeper blush. I could have explained it away with the cold and the effort. And yet, I didn’t want to lie to Ivar. The house smelled like old lacquered wood and cigar and pipe smoke, musk and man. “Right through here, astin.”  
His crutches thumped ahead of me on the hard wood floor. I tried to look around as best I could. There were Old Norse artifacts and reproductions everywhere. Pictures of his brothers and extended family covered all the walls that I could see.  
“In here, astin!”  
“Coming, Ivar!” I followed the sound of his voice to the large kitchen at the back of the house. The long, banquet-like table had been covered with newspaper and pumpkins and cutting utensils.  
“Set it on the counter.” The bottom of the pumpkin bumped the edge of the counter. I grunted with effort to lift it those last few inches to clear it. “Here, let me help.” He leaned his crutches against the counter and leaned against my back, bringing his arms around mine. Together, we lifted the pumpkin onto the newspaper-covered tile.  
His hot breath fell against my neck and ear. I couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through me. My shoulders brushed against his chest and my ass against his groin with the motion. I turned my head slightly to find him staring at my profile. His gaze flicked to my lips then back to my eyes, catching me as mine dropped to his lush mouth.  
“Thank you for your help.”  
I licked my lips then looked him in the eyes. “It’s no problem.” He moved away from me, grabbing his crutches and crossing the room to a large cast-iron cauldron on the stove top. “You’re welcome. Are your…are your brothers coming over to carve pumpkins?”  
Ivar ladled out two mugs of mulled cider. The scent filling the air and warming me before I carefully took the offered cup. He took a cautious sip then shook his head. “My brothers do not share my enthusiasm for the holiday.”  
“That’s a bummer. I love Halloween. It and the Fourth of July.” He took another sip and hummed, smiling.  
“I am aware.”  
We drank our cider in comfortable silence. I let my curiosity wander around the room. It was well-loved and well-used. I smiled behind my mug then looked at the clock. “Oh shoot! I’ve gotta run.”  
“So soon?” He sounded disappointed and my belly did a flip.  
“I’ve gotta get in costume before the trick-or-treaters start coming in.”  
He smiled and shook his head then straightened up. “What about after? Do you have plans after handing out candy?”  
I shrugged. “Just scary movies on the couch.”  
“Would you…would you like to come over and help me carve my pumpkins?”  
“Sure!” I cleared my throat and looked away as I blushed. “I mean, sure. I’d like that.”  
“Great.” He bit his lip and his gaze skittered down my body. I pretended not to notice. “I’ll leave the door unlocked. Just come on in when you’re done.”  
“You’re not handing out candy?”  
“I am. Only not as much as you. I’ll be done in the first hour.”

Four hours, a half an hour to get into costume then three hours of anxiously handing out candy and checking the clock, after that a half an hour to clean up. I’d never been this eager for trick-or-treating to be OVER. But as I scrubbed the last of my make-up off and flicked out the light, my head felt light and my belly fluttery.  
I knocked on the door. A shout of ‘no more candy’ came from the back of the house. Then I remembered he’d told me to come on in. Most of the lights were off on the house. A lamp in the den and the original Halloween on the biggest TV I’d ever seen outside a store. A table set up in the dining room had pictures of a beautiful but stern woman, a blonde kid with an awkward beard and a bald man with the most striking eyes…Ivar’s eyes.  
“My father.” I screamed and spun around. He chuckled. “Forgive me. I heard the door open.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
He waved it away. “My father, my mother and my younger brother.” Three candles flickered around on the table. I saw the bowl of hand-painted sugar skulls, a plate of caramel apples and a dish of coins. “Dia de la muertos.”  
I nodded. “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
“It was hard. We lost them one right after the other.” I touched his shoulder. His bare shoulder. I froze. He was shirtless. Oh fuck me. And he was just as perfect out of the shirt as he was in. I gave him an awkward squeeze and took my hand away. “Would you like a drink?”  
“More of that cider would be nice.”  
“Of course.”  
I noticed tennis balls on the end of his crutches. So that’s how he’d snuck up on me. I smiled and shook my head. My gaze drifted up from the floor to his ass in those snug jeans. The atrophy of his legs did not extend to his ass. It filled out the jeans quite nicely. And his back? Dear god, the way the muscles moved was poetry. I wanted to dig my nails into it, mark him up as mine.  
He cleared his throat and my eyes met his over his shoulder. They were dark, rimmed in that glowing blue he shared with his father. He looked at me oddly. “I’m so sorry, Ivar.”  
“It’s quite alright.” He smirked as he faced forward again. “I hope you don’t mine. I started without you.”  
“Started? It looks like you’re about finished.” He blushed.  
“You did these all by yourself?” He nodded, blushing behind his hair. I examined the carefully carved intricate scenes on each one. The first pumpkin, a werewolf baying at the full moon; the second pumpkin, a vampire and it’s victim; the third, a mummy in its sarcophagi; and the fourth, the creature lurking under a swimming maiden. “Ivar, these are fucking awesome. I love the Universal Monsters.”  
He blushed more and tucked a stray strand of his dark brown hair behind his ear. “I know…I do as well.” He handed me a cup of the cider. I sipped it, once again ogling his chest in the flickering orange light of the candles in the pumpkins. “Would you care to help me with the last one?”  
“Yeah, yes.” I set the cup on the counter. “But I’m afraid my skills are hack and slash compared to this…this artwork.”  
“Nothing wrong with hack and slash.” He sipped his cider. “If you’d rather I carve the design and you clean it out that would work.”  
“I can do that.” I smiled.  
“But…you might want to remove your shirt.” I gaped like a fish out of water. “The guts in these pumpkins are sticky and messy. I had to take mine off after the second one. I wouldn’t want you to ruin your shirt.”  
I started to say ‘this old thing?’ but what came out of my mouth was, “Ok, where can I leave it so I don’t forget it?”  
“Over here…” Ivar trailed off as I pulled my shirt over my head. He licked his lips at the pale orange lace that covered my breasts.  
“Oh, this is brand new.” Without a second thought, I unclasped my bra and handed it and the shirt to him. My nipples grew tight in the chilled air of the kitchen. “Can I have a knife?”  
Ivar stared at me, openly and with his lips parted. The tip of his tongue wet his lips. He clutched my shirt and bra to his chest as he turned away. He set them on a chair well away from the pumpkin guts. I saw him discretely adjust himself then turn around.  
“Here you are.” He handed me a large knife. His eyes flicked from the knife I held to my bare breasts. He licked his lips and swallowed. “I’ve uh…marked a line on the top for you. Just go in a slight angle and it shouldn’t be too hard.”  
“Got it. That’s not gonna bother you with the design is it?”  
He shrugged. “If it’s too much movement, I’ll wait until you are done. I can fix us some popcorn or order a pizza.”  
“That works.” I watched mesmerized as he twirled the knife in his agile fingers. I watched him begin the design, leaning over the top of the huge pumpkin. He moved the knife at a frightening speed, twisting it this way and that then grabbing another. Much like his back muscles, it was poetry. He stopped abruptly and looked up at me. “You’re pretty great, Ivar.” He blinked. “At pumpkin carving.” I blushed and slid back to kneel on the counter. I bit my lip and gracelessly stabbed the knife into the tough orange skin. I focused on cutting the circle on the line, grunting with effort. My breast swayed with the indelicate sawing motion I made through the meat of the pumpkin.  
I hadn’t noticed Ivar staring at me, knife gripped loosely in his hand. He licked his lips as my breasts swayed with my effort. When I completed the circle, I grinned triumphantly then popped off the stem lid. “There! It’s not pretty but it’s a lid.” I looked up into Ivar’s blackened eyes. “Ivar?”  
I flinched slightly when he grabbed the side of my face knife still in hand. His lips crashed to mine. He kissed me closed-mouthed, his lips capturing first my top lip then my bottom. I whimpered then sighed. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue forward. He tasted like cider and chocolate. The knife in my hand clattered to the counter as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, digging my nails in as he pulled me forward alongside the pumpkin.  
My breasts were crushed against his chest and he kept pulling me forward until I crawled off the counter and into his lap, not breaking the kiss. I sat astride and felt the bulge he’d adjusted earlier. His mouth left mine, breathing me in as his lips lingered then trailed along my jaw. “Astin min, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting, wanting to do that.”  
“You keep calling me that. What is it? What does it mean?”  
“It’s Icelandic…it means ‘love’ and ‘my love’…” His calloused thumb ran along my chin. “I have been in love with you for so very long. I never thought you would have a bougie weirdo like me.”  
“Bougie weirdo?”  
“That’s one of the nicer things I’ve been called. Psychotic gimp with a god complex was another.”  
“Ivar.”  
He shrugged and tilted his head. “I can see the psychotic and maybe the god complex.” He laughed and gnashed his teeth at me playfully. “But you, baby, are no fucking gimp. And I’ll fight anyone who calls you that.”  
He practically purred and kissed me again. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me tighter against him. I ground my cunt against his hard but trapped cock, making him thrust up off the chair. He broke the kiss to leave biting and sucking ones along my throat. “My Valkyrie. My warrior goddess.” He leaned back. His dark gaze made my breath hitch and my belly flip.  
“Ivar?” He tucked my hair behind my ear, tracing the very point of the knife along the curve of the shell of my ear. The edge of the blade glided along my jaw, barely a touch. My mouth dropped open at the flat side of the blade pressed to my chin.  
“Do you trust me, elskan stulka?”  
“I trust you.” He took a steadying breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he traced my lips with the knife, using the point and the edge. He moved down my throat. I angled my head back and he groaned, pressing the blade into my skin to make a mark but not break it. He moved the knife away and locked his lips over it, licking and biting.  
Ivar’s teeth scraped my jaw. “May I…” His breath shuddered and he swallowed. “May I bleed you, astin min? A small…shallow cut…no more than a scratch?” I turned away from him but looked out of the corner of my eye. The prick was quick, his chest heaving. I felt the warm bead of my blood form above my collarbone.  
His tongue swept over it. His teeth pressed the open flesh between and he moaned at the taste of my blood on his tongue. He pulled back and I sighed. The cool flat of the blade skimmed down my chest to my breast, a temporary relief to the fire Ivar had burning within me. He twirled the point around one nipple then the other, expertly moving the blade against my chest, leaving the barest scratch in its wake.  
I leaned back as he moved down, flinching involuntarily as he cut the button off my jeans. He leaned forward and cleaned the drop and trail of blood off my chest. “Take the jeans off but leave the panties on.” I slid back off his lap and did just that, bending from the waist to show off the perfect heart shape of my ass and thighs. He grunted and yanked me back onto his lap but with my back against his front. “You like to tease me, don’t you?”  
“Maybe?”  
“Did you know…I can see in your bedroom window from mine?”  
My breath hitched. I should be creeped out that he’d watched me in my room. But my cunt clenched at the thought of Ivar watching me. “You…you watch me?”  
“From time to time…I can’t help it.” He nipped my ear lobe and then my neck underneath. “You should really close your curtains when you spread these pretty thighs of yours.” He jerked my legs open, spreading them over his thighs to the outside. He caressed my thighs with the tip of the blade then skimmed up over the wet cleft of my panties then rested the blade there. His rough calloused palm kneaded my breast before he trailed the backs of his fingers up my sternum to hold my throat. “Do you still trust me, elskan stulka?”  
“I do.” His thumb caressed along my artery. I felt my throat move against his palm. His lips brushed my cheek then he did two things simultatenously. His thumb pressed against my artery, slowing the blood flow to my brain and the flat side of the blade slid between my wet pussy and the soaked fabric of my panties. I sucked in a breath, beginning to feel lightheaded.  
Ivar flicked his wrist. I felt the touch of cool air against my hot flesh. "I'll buy you another pair." He kissed my cheek. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Good, good, astin min." He rolled his hips up against my ass, letting me feel how hard he was. "Feel what you do to me." His breath hitched. "I never thought in a million thoughts that you would let me do this with you."  
"I'm full of surprises."  
"You are, baby girl." He flipped the knife in his hand and teased the end of the handle against my clit. "How do you feel?"  
"Floaty..."  
"Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head. "Use your words, elskan min."  
"No...please, Ivar."  
He shushed me then teased the handle down to my opening. "You're so wet..." His teeth scraped my ear. "Where have you been all my life?"  
"Next door."  
He laughed. "Of course, baby girl." He nudged the handle against my hole, easing it into my soaked and swollen walls. He moaned as I sighed. "Fuck...I can't-" He pulled the knife handle out with great control then tossed it to the floor. "Forward, lean forward."  
He released my throat. I leaned forward, feeling light. I braced my hands on the counter. I felt him fumbling with his zipper then the nudge of his cockhead against me.  
"Tell you want this." He stroked his cock.  
"I want this. I want you, Ivar." I didn't recognize my voice. "I've always wanted you." His cock pressed against my hole just like the knife handle had then he pulled me down onto him. I rolled my hips against him, feeling the drag of his cock on the lining of my walls.  
"Feel...so fucking good." Then he began speaking in Icelandic. Well, I assume it was Icelandic because it sure the fuck wasn't English. His big, rough hands urged me, moved me until I bounced on his dick, hard and fast. He grunted, digging his blunt nails into my front hips. "Oh, fuck, M'gonna cum."  
His open mouth, scrunched up face pressed between my shoulder blades. His fingers worked my clit, firm up and down strokes. I arched my back, crying out. My vision went white and I soaked his lap, my walls clenching around his cock.  
"Oh-" He gasped. "-fuck-" His sounds choked off and he held my body down. I felt him twitch deep inside me. His thrusting hips slowed to a roll. Then he lifted up enough to pull out before tenderly brought my legs over his thighs and turned to me so I sat across his lap. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "No, elskan, use your words."  
"I'm good."  
He smiled before bringing my lips to his. "Good?"  
"Don't make me brain right now, Ivar." He laughed and gathered me against his chest. "Let me know when you can walk and I'll help you into the bath." I started to protest. "No, astin min. I'm not going to let my girlfriend just leave after we fuck for the first time."  
"I'm your girlfriend, eh?"  
"Yes, you're mine. It's too early to get married." I giggled and he smiled, a bit sheepishly. "What? You don't want to get married?"  
"I do."  
"Fantastic."  
"Ivar, wait."  
"For what?"  
I brushed the sweaty hair back from his face. "Do you really want to marry me or are you swept up in endorphins and great sex?"  
"You thought it was great?"  
"Dare I say the best I've ever had. But I don't want to inflate your ego." I screamed as his thick fingers shoved into my ribs. I kicked and howled with laughter. "Alright, alright! I give!"  
"So you'll marry me?"  
"Yes, I'll marry you."  
He laughed, his mouth opening wide and he kissed me all tongues and hands touching wherever they could. He pulled away to rest his forehead against mine, nuzzling his nose back and forth. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Ivar." I glanced over my shoulder. "Should we finish carving the pumpkin?"  
"What for? We've got the Monster and his Bride right here." He kissed me deep and slow before I could argue. By the time he pulled away, we were both breathless and needy. And I couldn't think of a happier Halloween.


End file.
